Wedding Sickness
by IRite4Potter
Summary: What's wrong with Tonks? Is it really wedding nerves, or something more?


Wedding Sickness

Wedding Sickness

"C'mon everybody!" yelled Molly Weasley's voice. "It's already 8:45 in the morning, we should have started rehearsal five minutes ago."

"Molly dear your making this a big deal, we have all day," Arthur said comforting his wife.

"I know, I just want everything to be perfect for them, they're wonderful people and I almost began to think that this day would never come. Remus was being so stubborn."

"It's ok, and everything will be perfect _Mollywobles,_" he said to his wife smiling.

"By the way, where is Tonks? This is her wedding rehearsal after all."

_ "MOM!" _Ginny yelled running down the steps to where her mother was.

"Yes Ginny?" Molly answered.

"Since Andromeda isn't here because she doesn't have to do anything in the wedding she wants to see you. She's in the bathroom, she said something about being sick."

"Sure," Molly replied hurring up the steps and knocked on the bathroom door. "Tonks, it's Molly, Ginny said you wanted to see me."

"Come in," Tonks replied weakly. Molly opend the door to see Tonks hunching over the toilet was looking very sick.

"Are you alright dear?" Molly asked. She seemed very concerned.

"No I'm not. I just got done throwing up, and I feel like I'm about to do it again. I'm worried about the turnout. This isn't bad is it?"

"No, you're probably just nervous. Even though this isn't the weddin it's still very easy to feel nervous. Even I was a little nervous and you see how my marrrige turned out," Molly said now comforting Tonks just as her faithful husband had done so to her just minutes before.

"You're right," agreed Tonks, "I think I feel better now. I'm just going to clean up. Tell Remus I'll be down in a minute."

Though during the rehearsal they wern't supposed to wear the wedding dresses and robes, Tonks decided to practice walking in her gorjeous three-inch heals. Seeing as she was so clumsy she would need all the help and practice she could get. With just one trip down the isle, and between tripping three times, it was concluded that Tonks would be transfiguring her heels into flats for tomorow's wedding.

It was hours after the rehearsal and most everyone was in a bed that had been set up inside the Burrow all except or Remus and Tonks who were sitting on a bench in the back yard talking.

"Remus, I'm Sorry about the rehearsal today, I can't even walk down the isle to the man that I love," she said begining to sob. "I can't do anything right."

"Yes you can," Remus said wipping a tear from her cheek. "You're one heck of an auror, and I know you'll make a great wife to me," he said now taking her into a hug.

_"OUCH!" _squealed Tonks.

"Sorry, am I squeezing to hard?"

"No, I just got a pain in my stomach, that's all," she replied as they resumed their hug.

"So Remus, today's the big day," Molly was telling Remus.

"Yes , it is," he replied, "and I never thought it would ever come because of my condition."

"That's nonsense!" she exclaimed, but before she could say anymore Ginny interupted.

_"MOM! COME UPSTAIRS, SAME REASON!" _Ginny yelled from upstairs down to her mother.

"I'll be back Remus," Molly said walking up the stirs to the bathroom where Tonks was hunched over the toilet again.

"Molly, why did we have to have a morning wedding? I feel terrible, and I keep getting these pains in my stomach."

"Will I'll be right back, you sit tight. Ok," Molly said going back downstairs and got Tonks something to drink that would help her to determine what was wrong with Tonks, and this would confirm if her theory was correct. She then headed back up the stair to Tonks.

"Here drink this," Molly said handing Tonks the potion drink. After she had drank it a green smileyface apeared on Tonks's left hand.

"_Congradulations!,_" Molly cried hugging Tonks.

"Why are you congradulating me for being sick, cause I don't fel that that's something to be celebratin. I'm getting married in forty-five minutes"

"But dear, that's just it, you're not sick," Molly said smiling, "You're going to be a mother!" she said with pure excitement.

Tonks suddenly went woosy and passed out. She hit the floor with a loud thud. Ginny ran into the bathroom.

"Mum, what's wrong with Tonks?" she asked in a concerned voice. She was very close to Tonks almost as if she was Tonks's younger sister. She was very worried.

"Nothing, she just passed out whin I gave her a bit of news, that's all."

"She's going to be ok, isn't she? What news?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well since you're so close to Tonks I'll tell you, but you must promise not to tell anyone, espesially not Remus."

"I promise."

"Well Tonks is going to have a baby."

Ginny gave a small shriek of excitement.

"Ok, now that you know, go tell your father that we're going to need an extra half-hour."

"Sure mom," Ginny replied running down the steps.

"_Renervate!"_ Molly said trying to wake Tonks up. Five minutes later she began to stir.

"Molly, what am I going to do? There's no way I can be a mother," Tonks said begining to cry.

"You'll do fine, and you'll have Remus to help you."

"I guess you're right, and Remus must be good with kids cause your kids, Hermione, and  
Harry all said Remus was the best teacher they ever had. Thanks Molly!"

"You're welcome," she replied.

"I'd better go get ready," Tonks said exiting the bathroom.

An hour later guests were arriving for the wedding, and when Molly gave the all clear it was time. They were all sad that Harry could not be present, but it was for his own saftey. The wedding had to go on anyway.

First Hermione and Ginny walked down the isle throwing bright pink rose petals along it. They were followed by Ron Carrying the rings, and finally Tonks stepped onto the isle. Tonks had her favored pink hair but it was now long and curly. She was wearing a flowing floor thenght strappless dress, and her newly transfigured white satin flats. Remus's face lit up at the sight of her as she walked down the isle to where Remus was standing without so much as a stumble.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls. So let us now begin. Do you, Remus John, take Nymphadora Renee to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he said with a smile.

"Do you, Nymphadora Renee, take Remus John, to be your lawfully wedded husband?

"I do," she replied with an equally large simile.

"Then I declare you bonded for life, you may now kiss the bride."

As they were kissing people claped, and the loud sobs of Andromeda and Molly were heard above all others as well as silber stars fell over their heads in a shower.

Next it was time for the wedding reception and it was time for Remus and Tonks's first dances as husband and wife. They had choosen a nice muggle song called "No Air" by Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown. They thought it described them well, and it did. They danced together well other than Tonks stumbling here and there. Then it was time for lunch.

"Fred dear," came Molly's voice.

"Yes mother?" he repplied.

"I was wondering if you gad seen Remus or Tonks anywhere?"

"No, I haven't, but I will gladly look."

"Thanks dear," she said walking away as Fred then began to look for the newlyweds.

He started to walk outside the Burrow's grounds. Alittle ways out he found them sitting under a tree kissing.

"_Whoa! _you guys going for twins?"

"What do you mean Fred? Dora, what's he talking about?"

"_Oh, Remus- _I- I'm pr-pregnant," she said breaking down into a stream of tears that were flowing from her eyes. She suddenly sought refuge in Remus's arms.

"Sorry, but you must want to know how I found out," Fred began, "I couldn't help but notice a loud thud come from the bathroom this mornin. so I used the extendable ears and overheard my mum telling Ginny not to tell anybody that Tonks was pregnant. I figured she would have told you by now."

"I'm s-s-sorry Remus!" she said crying even harder now, "I thought you'd be mad, and I figured you didn't need anything else to worry about and-" Remus had cut her off.

"Shh, it's ok, I'm not mad," he said comforting her. "Fred, could you go tell Molly we'll be there in a minute, and can you please not tell her what we were doing?"

"Ok, ok, I won't,- but that would've made a good story to tell everybody. Oh- and don't worry, I won't tell anybody about the baby. Ok."

"Thanks Fred," Remus said still comforting his new wife.

Everything for now, seemed to be alright.


End file.
